


Spar With Me

by wintershelter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Izzy decides to help Clary with her training. They get a little distracted.





	Spar With Me

Izzy's whip positively sang as it sailed through the air.

Clary dodged it with ease, sword in hand.

“You're getting better at this.” Izzy commented as Clary made a particularly smooth somersault to avoid Izzy's whip.

Clary pushed an errant strand of her fiery orange hair behind her ear. “I told, I'm a quick study.”

Izzy gave her a blinding smile and Clary's breath caught in her throat. Izzy took that momentary pause to throw out her right arm.

Her whip found it's mark and wrapped itself around Clary's seraph blade. She yanked, hard, and Clary's weapon went clattering across the floor out of reach.

“I think there's still a few things I can teach you.” Izzy said smugly.

The side of Clary's mouth twitched up and it was all the warning Izzy got before Clary charged her.

Izzy dropped her whip and caught the punch Clary tried to throw at her with ease. She twisted Clary's had behind her back, causing Clary to turn.

Izzy quickly wrapped an arm around Clary's shoulders, subduing her.

“Do you give up?” Izzy breathed into Clary's ear.

“Never.” Clary said, elbowing Izzy in the gut.

Clary felt the grip on her neck loosen and was able to duck and twist out of Izzy's hold. She spun around to face Izzy, knees bent and ready for another attack.

This time, it was Izzy on the offensive. She lunged forward, causing Clary to take a step back. Izzy took Clary's unsteadiness to send a kick to her stomach, but Clary was ready.

She grabbed Izzy's ankle before her foot could make contact and pulled her off balance.

Izzy went down in a less than graceful heap. Izzy saw the white flash of a victorious smile before she swept out a leg and sent Clary tumbling down to join her on the floor.

Izzy heard the surprised puff of air from Clary as she hit the ground. Izzy grabbed for a knife in her boot and just as she was about to roll over into a crouch, a body threw itself on top of her.

Izzy felt hands grab both her wrist and effectively pin her to the ground.

Izzy looked up to she bright orange hair surrounding Clary's face. Izzy bucked her hips in an attempt to dislodge herself but Clary's grip was surprisingly strong and it did little but cause her to smile.

“Do _you_ give up?” Clary asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Izzy let out a little laugh and nodded, admitting defeat.

Clary leaned down to kiss Izzy on the nose, before standing up and offering out a hand.

Izzy graciously accepted it and was pulled to her feet.

Clary picked up her abandoned sword and walked over to the weapons table, grabbing two bottles of water as Izzy retrieved her whip.

Izzy sauntered over to Clary who handed her a bottle of water. Izzy gifted her with another grin. “Thanks dear.”

Clary took a long swig before speaking again. “So, how'd I do?”

Izzy beamed. “You're doing great. You're protecting your left side a lot better than last session and even though I did manage to disarm you, you were still able to turn to odds in your favor.”

Clary smiled at Izzy's praise as she'd been working very hard on getting better.

It had only been a few scant months since Clary had found out she was a shadowhunter but she took to it like she'd been fighting her whole life. Izzy couldn't be prouder.

Clary fingered the label on her water. “I admit, I was slightly distracted before you disarmed me.”

“Really?” Izzy said feigning innocence, raising her eyebrows at Clary.

Izzy took a drink from her water bottle and felt Clary step closer.

“Mmmhmmm,” Clary said. “You gave me this gorgeous smile and I kind of forgot we were sparring for a second.”

Izzy batted her eyelashes at Clary. “I did no such thing.”

Clary rolled her eyes. “You totally did and I think you did it on purpose.”

Izzy put her hand to her chest. “Me? Make you flustered on purpose? Never.” Clary glared at Izzy until her resolve broke and she laughed. “You're right, I did do it on purpose.”

Clary gave Izzy a light shove. “You fight dirty.”

“You love it.” Izzy simpered.

Clary closed the distance between them. Clary tongued at Izzy's salty lip. Izzy opened her mouth, inviting Clary in.

Clary put her hands on Izzy's hips to pull her in closer, feeling the warm radiating off her from the recent physical activity. Izzy moved her hands to grab the back of Clary's neck to deepen the kiss.

Clary broke off the kiss after a minute, remembering they were in the middle of sparring in the middle of the Institute.

“We should get back to training.” Clary murmured.

Izzy smiled at Clary. “I think we've accomplished enough for today. Care to join me in the shower?”

“Yeah.” Clary said, grip tightening on Izzy's hip for a fraction before she let go.

Izzy pressed a kiss into the corner of Clary's mouth before interlacing their hands together.

They walked out happily, leaving the training room floor in favor of other more pleasurable endeavors.

 


End file.
